


Falling from Favour

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, he'd been the favoured son; the youngest brother, loved by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling from Favour

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters!
> 
> Original prompt by crimson_antics (LJ): Supernatural, Lucifer (/any), If good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right.

Once, he'd been the favoured son; the youngest brother, loved by all.

Then his Father found a new set of toys; creations that demanded his attention constantly. Creations that commanded his affection.

The angels became seemingly less important.

Lucifer became less important, and he knew why.

Because of them.

While the angels, the true children of God, lived by rules and served their Father unconditionally, the humans lived without rules.

They didn't need to demonstrate their faith in order to receive God's love.

Lucifer's devotion waned; turned to frustration, then anger, then resentment.

He rebelled, and he lost everything - and nothing.

All he'd wanted to was make them all see. See what their Father was doing - not doing - and remind them that they were the deserving children.

But they were blinded by devotion.

He couldn't make them see; he couldn't stay with them.

But he was going to show them.

And he fell.


End file.
